Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a drive transmitting device and an image forming apparatus incorporating the drive transmitting device.
Related Art
Various known drive transmitting devices include a drive transmitting member to transmit a driving force from a drive source, and a rotary shaft having a flat face parallel to the axial direction of the rotary shaft and having a press-in portion that is mounted on one end in the axial direction of the rotary shaft to be pressed in a press-in target portion of the drive transmitting member.
A known drive transmitting device includes a press-in portion having a polygonal cross sectional shape mounted on one end in the axial direction of a rotary shaft, so that the press-in portion is pressed into a press-in target portion of a gear that functions as a drive transmitting member.
However, the known drive transmitting device has poor assembly of the drive transmitting member such as a gear or gears to the rotary shaft.